At night inside of my mouth
by RockxAndxRoll
Summary: -Mentirosa- me dijo con la voz dura. – Eres una mentirosa- me volvió a decir, mientras ponía en uso un poco de su fuerza para acercarme a él y a su caliente boca. Y eso fue mi perdición, porque su boca era celestial.


**Disclamer:** _Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, como ya todos saben y la trama viene de "El Internado", muchas gracias a mi beta girl, LifeOnShuffle, eres la mejor nena.-_

* * *

_Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste  
_**At night inside of my mouth.**

Estaba furiosa, realmente harta. Ya no lo soportaba, no lo entendía, como podía ser tan torpe en ocasiones y tan tierno en otras. Era un demonio. Siempre confundiéndome. Lo odiaba.

_Mentirosa._

Seguí caminando, rápidamente, hasta que llegué al baño, ahí entré y fui cerca de lavabo. Odiaba mirarme al espejo y ver cómo me encontraba. Pero siempre lo hacía, siempre veía aquellas lágrimas que su frialdad provocaban.

Tenía ganas de pegarle al espejo por mostrar aquella imagen mía._ ¿Por qué no le importo?_

Me acerqué a la pared de mármol, me apoyé, y me deslicé por ella hasta tocar el suelo. Maldito demonio de ojos verdes.

Pegué mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y apoyé mi frente en estas. Y lloré, y lloré, dejando que mi rabia se escapara por aquellas lágrimas amargas. Por él, por su frialdad, por mí, por mi estupidez, yo no me merecía un trato así, no lo merecía.

_Ojala pudiera olvidarle._

_Pero aun siento su beso, y su sabor… permanece en mi boca toda la noche._

-Bella- dijo aquella voz, con la mezcla perfecta de dulzura y arrogancia.

-Vete- le dije sin mirarlo. Porque, sabía que si lo hacía, fácilmente lo perdonaría. Y no quería eso.

_Mentirosa._

-Vamos, Bella- dijo él. Pude sentir que se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a pasearse por el baño.

-Pues vamos Bella, nada- le dije yo haciendo lo mismo. El se acercó a mí y puso sus grandes manos en mis hombros.

-Lo siento- dijo entre dientes, sus ojos verdes estaban más oscurecidos.

-No es suficiente Edward, ya me vale- le respondí resignada, el jamás cambiaría, y menos por mí. Su corazón, si es que tenía, estaba congelado. Sacó sus manos de mis hombros, claramente lo veía frustrado, pero no me importaba, no esta vez.

Edward dio un gran suspiro, se estaba comenzando a enojar. Como siempre, el era el único que se podía enojar._ ¿Y que hay de mi? _

Me atreví a mirarlo y pude ver que había comenzado a tirar de su cabello, sí, como había dicho, muy enojado.

-Bella- volvió a decir mientras que yo me acercaba a la puerta, quería salir de este baño, no tenía ganas de ver aquel hermoso rostro suyo. –Se que soy todo un soquete, el mayor tonto de la historia, y yo…- me acerqué a él y puse un dedo en sus labios. Edward seguía sin mirarme. Y eso era mucho mejor.

-Está bien, ya no me importa Edward. Tú y yo no somos nada, así que no me des explicaciones- nunca pensé que decir esas palabras me dolería tanto. Edward levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos. No se si fue mi idea o qué, pero estoy segura de que ahí vi dolor y temor, pero… ¿temor de qué?

Me acerque mas a él mientras mis dedos jugaban con sus labios, rozando ese labio inferior, extremadamente suave y esponjoso para ser los labios de un chico, sintiendo ansias de robarle un beso. De esos que te dejan con la respiración cortada, los labios hinchados y rojos.

Sentía que la electricidad que siempre aparecía entre los dos comenzaba a emanar de manera pesada, y estaba segura también de que Edward la sentía, porque puso sus manos en mi cintura atrayendo más mi cuerpo hacia él. Nuestras miradas estaban tan compenetradas que no me di cuenta cuando la rosada y húmeda lengua acarició las puntas de mis dedos. Los retiré y traté de alejarme de él, pero hizo su agarre más fuerte y no me lo permitió, comencé a caminar hacia atrás, para que él notara que yo quería alejarme, pero eso solo hizo que sonriera y que caminara mas rápido para terminar apoyándome en la pared, sentía que mi respiración se había acelerado, y la suya también.

El me miraba con esos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan brillantes y vivos, transmitían tanto, que quemaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Tan fácil Swan.

-Edward- dije con una voz que sonó ronca pero a la vez débil, como si ya estuviera bajo su hechizo, corrección, ya lo estaba.

-Bella- dijo el acortando la distancia, acercando sus labios a los míos, dejando solo un leve roce, repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez.

Quería reclamar, quería que parara, pero me conocía y sabía que era demasiado débil.

Edward había comenzado a dejar besos por todo mi cuello, y estaba a punto de llegar a mi mentón y a mis labios, y yo estaba que moría de felicidad. Me miró a los ojos, como diciéndome, aquí viene el gran beso -cosa que yo ya sabía- y remojé mis labios con mi lengua. Demasiado rápido, Edward notó aquel movimiento de ansiedad, y lo imitó, y se acercó, y se acercó, y nuestros labios se rozaron; yo iba a atrapar el labio de Edward con mis dientes, pero no pude, porque la puerta se abrió y el grupo de Emily y Leah entró, haciendo que Edward y yo nos separáramos rápidamente.

-Así que aquí estabas, Edward- dijo Leah, mientras el resto de su grupo, Jessica, Angela y Lauren reían, Leah le tomó un brazo y Emily el otro.

-¿Swan te molestaba?- preguntó Emily con una risita que a sus oídos debía sonar encantadora o sensual, pero para el resto sonaba como la peor melodía inventada.

Edward abrazó a ambas y solo se hizo el desentendido. Odiaba que se comportara así, le dediqué una mirada de furia y me alejé del lugar.

Era tan idiota, tanto el y yo, el por dejarse llevar por las apariencias y la popularidad, y yo por dejarme llevar por él. Maldición.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto, no me importaba si me perdía la clase de biología con Banner. De hecho era mejor, ya que ahí era compañera con Edward y eso significaría sentarme a su lado y permitir sus caricias bajo la mesa.

Entré al cuarto y di un portazo de los mil demonios, me tiré en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

¡Por qué Edward tenía que ser así, era tan, tan!… desesperante. Quería arrancarle aquella cabeza suya y dársela a los chicos del equipo de fútbol para que jugaran con ella.

Traté de alejar a Edward, de mis pensamientos, pero este estaba tan dentro de ellos, que me era imposible.

Saqué de la mesita de noche mi ipod y puse un poco de rock pesado, no quería pensar más él. Me dañaba a mí misma, y ya estaba harta de esto, no sabía si podría soportar más. Cerré los ojos, tratando de escuchar atentamente la música, para poder descifrar la letra.

Sólo me di cuenta de que había alguien en la cama, porque esta se hundió, abrí mis ojos y vi que era Edward. Enfurecida me saqué los audífonos, dispuesta a gritarle, pero no pude hacer nada de lo que me proponía, porque él me acalló con sus labios, y me atrapó con sus manos.

Su beso era tan urgente, demandante, que no pude evitar devolvérselo, quizás con más ansias que él. Era tanto el fuego entre los dos que quemaba. Mis manos, que en esos instantes estaban quietas, mágicamente cobraron vida; comenzaron pasando por las manos de Edward, que estaban muy agarradas a mi cintura, el debió haber pensado que yo las sacaría de ahí, porque presionó más fuerte, pero mis manos siguieron subiendo, pasando por sus brazos, esos músculos, tan sensuales, y siguieron por sus hombros hasta llegar a su nuca, ahí jugué con unos mechones de su cabello, mientras que su lengua se movía al compás de la mía, era un baile muy conocido. Tiré su cabello hacia atrás, logrando que su boca se separe de la mía. Pero aun estando completamente bajo sus hechizo me acerqué y con mi lengua delineé sus labios, el sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso. Luego me soltó y se paró, yo me senté en la cama y lo miré expectante.

Algo en mi me hizo darme cuenta de algo, estábamos en un momento crucial para decidir qué pasaría con ambos, con lo nuestro. El pensar en que volveríamos a las peleas tontas e innecesarias me hacían sentir nauseas, porque yo quería estar con él, lo admitía, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, el se había metido en mi alma como ningún otro, ni siquiera Phil, el ex marido de mi madre había logrado eso, o Garret, solo él, Edward, con sus ojos verdes y sus tonteras, me había conquistado, y ahora tenía mi corazón en sus manos.

Edward notó algo en mí, porque rápidamente se acercó, pero su mano se posó a mi rostro como un susurro del viento, fue tan suave que parecía de ensueño.

-Yo…- pronunció Edward, pasó su otra mano por su pelo cobrizo, tirando de este, me daban ganas de tomar su mano y hacerle cariños en aquel cabello. – He sido un estúpido Bella, un gran estúpido.

Yo solo lo podía mirar, estupefacta, el jamás, pero jamás, había dicho aquello. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero no lo hacía, bajó su mirada, concentrándola en el piso. Yo dirigí la mía hacia la ventana.

El ahora venía con esto porque se había cansado de mi, y lo comprendía, yo tenía un pasado, me había acostado con el marido de mi madre, y esta nos había pillado en su cama, y cuando entré a este asqueroso internado, lo seguí haciendo. El me repudiaba, le causaba asco y vergüenza, y aunque él no tenía el mejor pasado, el mío era peor.

-Yo no te quiero perder, eres todo lo que deseo y amo.

Siempre había querido escuchar esas palabras, siempre. Pero después de haber tenido esta pequeña epifanía, no estaba segura. Yo lo amaba, con todo mi ser, y el merecía lo mejor, y estaba claro que eso no era yo.

Me paré y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Edward, tú no puedes amarme- le dije mientras veía como unos niños de básica jugaban en el patio.-Yo estoy tan dañada, tan jodida, que nunca podría ser una buena novia- Sentí que Edward se paraba y se acercaba a mí, yo me di la vuelta, con mi decisión tomada, aunque me doliera, aunque terminara muerta. –Yo no te amo Edward, y nunca lo haré.

Parecía que el aire se hubiera atorado en su garganta, pestañeó varias veces, hasta que se acercó ferozmente, tomando las manos que hacían lo posible por apartarlo.

-Mentirosa- me dijo con la voz dura. – Eres una mentirosa- me volvió a decir, mientras ponía en uso un poco de su fuerza para acercarme a él y a su caliente boca. Y eso fue mi perdición, porque su boca era celestial.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía, haciéndome olvidar todo pensamiento cuerdo, dejando solamente paso para las sensaciones, mis manos dejaron de hacer fuerza, Edward las soltó y llevó sus manos a mi cintura, tomando éstas, de manera posesiva, él no quería que me escapara. Yo dirigí mis manos a su cuello, y comencé a pasar mis dedos fríos por la piel expuesta de éste, Edward gruñó contra mi boca, mientras se separaba un poco de ella, para dejar mis labios hinchados entre abiertos y así el poder rozarlos con su lengua, su sabrosa y sexy lengua. Una de sus manos dejó mi cintura y se dirigió hacia mi trasero, Edward amaba mi trasero, siempre me lo decía, y esta vez, tal como otras, lo apretó suavemente para luego continuar bajando, alzar mi falda y darme una pequeña nalgada, lo cual hizo que yo emitiera un pequeño gemido. Maldito excitador. Edward me dio otro beso, el cual fue más pequeño y se alejó de mí.

-No me vuelvas a mentir, Bella, te conozco demasiado bien. Te derrites en mi- Maldito, lo había hecho para probar su punto. Sintiendo que la ira me embargaba apreté mis puños. Me acerqué a él y le di una bofetada.

-Eres un idiota, Edward, un gran idiota y te odio- me di vuelta, queriendo ocultar esas tontas lágrimas que siempre aparecían cuando me enojaba. Las aborrecía.

Edward se paró de la cama y se acercó a mí, me di vuelta de manera rápida, pero no brusca.

-Basta ya, Bella. Sé que he sido un gran cretino, y lo lamento, enserio. Perdóname, por favor- dijo agachándose, yo me quedé helada, porque tenía que hacerlo tan difícil todo.

Era ahora con todo, o no funcionaria.

-No seas idiota, Edward- le dije mientras lo alejaba de mí, y me reí. Sí, me reí de él en ese momento- Mírate- le volví a decir mientras lo señalaba, y volví a reír- Eres realmente patético - Su rostro se había quedado inexpresivo, quería decirle que era mentira, que era el ser más hermoso que conocía, pero no podía, si quería alejarlo de la basura que yo era, tenía que hacerlo- Mira fue divertido- pronuncié, mientras me sentaba en la cama, y sacaba una lima del cajón- Pero ya me he aburrido, o sea, ya te disfruté lo suficiente, y tú sabes- moví mis cejas de manera sugerente- cuando comes mucho de algo, te cabrea- Esto era lo correcto, por muchas razones lo era.

Edward continuaba en el piso, no decía nada, no se movía y parecía que no respiraba. No podía seguir mirándolo, no podía, porque si lo hacía me acercaría a él y le diría que todo es una mentira, y que lo amo.

-No te creo- me dijo Edward mientras se paraba. – No te creo nada- volvió a decir voz ronca. Sin haberlo imaginado, el se acercó mas a mi, y me tomó con sus brazos, dejándome atrapada en ellos. Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos y sinceros, tal como cuando me había dicho que quería ser mi amigo especial. Suspiré y el abrió mas su boca, pero de esta no salió nada, la acercó mas a la mía, dando como resultado un beso suave, muy suave –Admite que estas colgada por mi- volvió a pasar sus labios por los míos, simples masajes, sentía que diría las palabras en cualquier momento, le diría que lo amaba y que lo único que deseaba era esta a su lado, pero por otra parte el miedo me lo impedía, - Bella, yo te amo- miré sus orbes verdes y sabía que eran sinceros.

¡Diablos!

¡Por qué esto tenia que ser tan difícil! ¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil, como escoger un show para ver en la tarde o ir de compras con Alice? Esta situación me hacía odiar todo lo relacionado con el sexo masculino.

Me alejé de él con la poca cordura que aun me quedaba, y me recosté sobre la ventana del frente.

-Edward- el se dio vuelta y me miró con una ceja levantada. -¿Qué ganaría yo con esto?

El me miró con asombro, y por un momento pude ver que no sabía que responderme, pero luego algo cambió y sus ojos solo reflejaban emociones distintas, emociones que no quise distinguir.

-Tienes razón- me respondió mientras se sentaba en la esquina del escritorio de Rosalie – Tu no ganas mucho en el asunto, pero yo si- se pasó una mano por su ya muy desordenado cabello, me picaban tanto los dedos, quería tocarlo con unas locas ganas –Soy yo el que ganaría, porque por fin te tendría, y serias mía, como nunca antes lo has sido-Edward miraba sus manos en vez de a mi, y yo quería ver sus ojos, quería que ellos me demostraran la sinceridad de sus palabras que hasta ahora me tenían impresionada bastante. Bastante es quedarse corto, viniendo de Edward era demasiado, algo sumamente impensable. – He sido tan idiota Bella – Esta vez, si me miró – Un gran idiota, no te merezco, pero soy tan egoísta que haré lo que sea para tenerte conmigo- se acercó a mi y me acorraló, nuevamente, su mano derecha descansaba en mi cintura y su mano izquierda jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello – yo… yo haría lo que fuera para que tu aceptaras estar conmigo.

Yo permanecía en mi lugar incapaz de hace algún movimiento, este Edward era tan diferente, el me estaba diciendo todo lo que anhele escuchar, pero… el miedo y todo…

Y nada, no importaba nada.

El me quería y yo a él, y mientras tuviéramos eso todo estaría bien y nada de lo que hubiera pasado en el pasado importaría, porque él me quería, tanto como yo a él.

-Vale- le di un beso en sus sensuales labios y le sonreí – te creo. Y tienes razón, eres un egoísta, un gran egoísta- Edward se sonrojó antes mis palabras, a veces el era tan niño – pero mira, en verdad no me importa, porque yo también quiero estar contigo.

Edward me regaló una gran sonrisa y me dio un pequeño beso. Que debo admitir que se salió de nuestro control.

Nos encontrábamos en la cama ambos desnudos, la habitación estaba en una oscuridad que no era completa gracias a la luz de la luna. Edward dormía, y yo solo lo admiraba. Me sentía tan feliz, que no lo sé, tenía ganas de gritar o algo, estaba eufórica.

-Se que soy hermoso y todo eso, pero no, enserio no es necesario que me mires toda la noche- dijo mi querido amado con los ojos cerrados. Yo bufé y el rió mientras me acercaba mas a él. – Descansa, amor. Ya mañana tendremos tiempo para darnos el lote en el baño- ambos reímos, recordando que así fue nuestro primer beso, me dio un beso en la frente y me dormí.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
